A golden heart gone cold
by The Demon Sam
Summary: What if her love wasn't reciprocated. What if her love was one-sided and doomed to be her destruction. Dark-fic! !Character Death! Be warned! I intend this to be a one-shot. And the characters are quite OOC. One sided incestuous Elsanna.


_I'm in love with you._

It was freezing outside though it wasn't winter and the fireplaces were filled with timber and roaring flames. The fire melted some of the ice that had accumulated in the cold castle.  
They were in the Queen's bedroom staring at eachother, one in disbelieve the other in utter hurt and shame.  
"I d- I'm- I ju-" Anna stumbled to find the right words. "I'm sorry! Okay?" Tears revealing themselves in her teal eyes. "I didn't think this would happen. I didn't want this to happen!"  
She was shaking and gasping for air as it was hard to breathe in the icy cold that had surrounded them. "You must think I'm disgusting.."  
"Anna-"  
"No, I'll go.. I'll leave you now. I'm sorry." Anna said cutting her sister off and fleeing the room.  
The halls were slippery and if it had been any other day Anna would've stopped trying but now it was most important to get out of the castle. To get out of **her** life.  
Why had she been so stupid to just blurt out what she had been hiding for months now. It wasn't like it was the topic of their conversation when she just threw it out there.  
She got to the castle gates which were unlocked, ever since the great thaw they had been, and after opening them she stumbled out into their courtyard. The snow was making it hard to move and the winds howled and pushed her everywhere but the way she tried to go. Anna shivered and tried to warm her bare arms with her hands but those had gone numb and cold. The tears froze on her cheeks leaving only an icy trail.  
Once she reached the outer gates she looked back at the castle, it was completely covered in snow and it's windows had been frozen over, she could not see inside but she peered at her sisters chambers' windows nonetheless. With one last sigh she turned around and left everything she knew to be home behind.

* * *

Elsa was still stunned to silence. It had been at least 20 minutes since Anna confessed to her what she couldn't have foreseen. Anna had gone to her room presumably but Elsa could not find the courage nor the will to go after her. What was she to say anyway? It wasn't like she could soothe her baby sister, she had already spoken the truth. She didn't love her sister like that. She loved her but just not the same way Anna did.

She placed her face in her hands to support her tiring head. What on earth was she to do..

All ice had thawed and the morning sun shone in her face and she awoke with a start. Had she fallen asleep on her chair? She groaned as she stood up from her mahogany armchair her back was stiff and painful and her neck was much the same but it wasn't important when she remembered the evening before.  
"Fuck.." Elsa cursed under het breath. She begrudgingly made her way to the the dining hall expecting her sister to be there already, but upon arriving she noticed the untouched food and plates.

She sighed relieved to not have to deal with it that morning. Elsa knew she would have to talk to her sister at some point but being able to eat peacefully was a welcome thought.

Anna was most probably just stubbornly staying in her room, she wouldn't last long though without food. Elsa smiled a small smile thinking she'd see her sister trying to creep unnoticed to the dining hall to grab some food.

It was a quiet day, till the evening Elsa hadn't even thought about Anna anymore as she had been busy with her tasks as queen. She sat down for dinner and saw that again her sister was not there.  
Gerda rushed in just before Elsa could take a bite from her salad.  
"Your Majesty, Anna is gone!" Gerda said out of breath.  
"She is probably just walking outside or riding a sled with Kristoff." Elsa said not wanting to think of her sister as it brought complicated feelings.  
"But your Majesty, her sheets are left as I had when I made her bed yesterday and the chocolate I leave for her to eat every evening is still on her nightstand."  
Okay, this is serious. Very serious. Elsa thought knowing Anna would never leave chocolates which were within reach if she could help it. She hadn't been here all night and day.  
"Alert the guards at once. We must check everywhere!" Elsa said concern evident in her voice.

* * *

Anna had walked all night not knowing where to go but letting her feet lead the way. She found herself at the stairs to Elsa's ice castle in the morning, she disliked being there for it was too close to 'home' and too much a reminder of what had happened but she was cold and her entire body was numb and she felt like if she didn't sit down somewhere soon she'd faint. So she picked up her feet for the few remaining steps and threw herself on the icy plateau in the halls of her sister's light blue castle. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall once more. Sobbing loudly she hugged herself.  
Shivering she stirred on the hard ice, sleep was getting to her and though she tried to fight it she knew she'd give in soon. Her last thought before her mind got the rest it wanted was that she'd die there and Elsa would never try and find her.

* * *

They had checked Arendelle through and through but they couldn't find any sign of the copper haired princess. Elsa had been amongst the search pary and she desperately had tried to come up with every possible place her baby sister could've gone to. From her favourite Chocolatier to the stables and even every pub even though Elsa knew Anna hated even just the smell of beer she couldn't help but check it nonetheless.  
Every passing hour made her more and more hopeless. Where could she have gone?!  
They had taken the entire night but not even Kristoff knew of Anna's departure.  
Surely if anything he should've known..

Elsa sat down in her armchair trying to think of anything to help her find her sister.  
Then suddenly she jumped upright and called for the guards to once again search Arendelle, she would go to North Mountain.  
It took her what seemed to her as ages to get there though she used every ounce of magic to make her journey as fast as possible.  
Her ice gates flew open and she ran inside to find her sister curled up in the middle of the hall. Elsa quickly placed her hand on Anna's cheek but retracted it quickly when she felt only the cold of the castle. Anna was a cold blue like on the day Hans had told Elsa the terrible lie that Anna had died by Elsa's doing, only now it wouldn't be a lie... Anna was frozen over, not even a breath escaped her sisters lips which were slightly parted.  
"No.. No!" Elsa screamed agonized by a thought that had crossed her mind. Was her little baby sister dead?  
She took Anna in her arms and dragged her outside with all the strength she could muster. She then made a little plateau of ice to move them as quickly as possible back home not ever letting her sisters body leave her grasp.  
"Don't be dead.."

* * *

A/N I might write a new chapter to thaw this frozen girl when I'm in a better mood but only if you guys really want me to. But till then this will remain a one-shot. And I know I probably made a lot of mistakes, I'm sorry they are all mine and mine alone.


End file.
